The Kazekage
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: Read the chapter and find out. Powerful Naruto. MagnetReleaseNaruto. ShikosumyakuNaruto. Rewrite/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! I got this idea from a story I can't remember at the moment. I know I said that Maelstrom in Bullsworth would be next but this wouldn't let me write it in peace. I'm serious, it actually was yelling at me, though that could be all the restless nights I pull, making sure my wife is happy, doing whatever work for school I didn't do, physical therapy, or hell work. Ah, but I've bored you enough with my problems, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Kushina Uzumaki, the last known Uzumaki in Konoha, was tired. She was so tired. She felt as if she had been walking for days and that's saying something considering how energetic she usually is.

She was being transported to her new 'home' as her captors said while letting out a cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She knew what they meant by that, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out after all. They were going to use her as a breeding bull and it seemed no one in Konoha would be any wiser.

What makes this situation all the more worse is that Kushina in actuality didn't know which was worse, being used as a breeding bull or live through the isolation she had been enduring back in Konoha. Sure she has distant family in Tsunade but lately Tsunade has been in a depression basically shutting herself off from the world-including her.

Ever since Kushina had arrived in Konoha, she's been a victim of bullying and isolation from her peers-well mostly, she did have a friend in an Uchiha girl named Mikoto, but she doesn't get to spend much time with her considering Mikoto's clan doesn't approve of her(Kushina).

Then their's the class prodigy, Minato Namikaze, he never ridiculed her either, but he never helped her or stuck up for her either. Usually when someone is picking on her or messing with her for her hair color, he'd just look on, never telling them to stop or helping her out in anyway, he just sits there and watches, as if waiting for something or just watching, Kushina didn't know nor did she care.

Now that she thinks about it, what would be waiting back in Konoha for her? Mito, her only true connection with Konoha is dead and her other family member is too busy wallowing in her self-pity to even care for Kushina's problems, hell she doubts she'll even notice Kushina gone, she'll probably just burry herself in a bottle of sake to deal with any grief she may feel.

Maybe her life in Kumo as their honorary breeding stock will actually give her life some sembalance of actual worth, hell anything's gotta be better than the isolation she had been going through.

What the hell is she talking about? If anything her life is about to get worse! If their is any justice in the world, or any deity listening in on her, then please-"Argh!"

Kushina's thoughts are broken by the sound of her captors as they were held in the air by what looks like-sand?

"Pitiful, I knew Kumogakure was desperate for bloodlines but to stoop so low as kidnapping?! Disgusting." spat a figure walking out of the trees with his hand held out in front of him. From what Kushina could tell the figure was a boy who looked maybe a year older if not the same age. He was taller than her, looking to be at the height of 5'4, with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black anbu pants and a black opened jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath with black shinobi sandals and a kunai pouch on his right thigh. What really has her attention, however, is the small gourd on his waist. "What do you three have to say for yourselves?" the boy asked.

"Fuck you brat. We don't answer to you." one of them spat out before he felt the sand tighten on him, making him shout out.

The boy shook his head sadly, "I was considering letting you three live, but now? I think death is the only thing that can suit you." he said, " **Sabaku Sōsō** " he said he closed his hand and the sand surrounding the three men imploded and a shower of blood was burst out, covering the ground around them but it only came out of two areas, the boy noticed.

"Yah!" the lone survivor shouted as he tried to attack the boy from behind but to the surprise of him and Kushina, when he hit him, his sword broke.

"Ow" the boy deadpanned before he in a burst of speed that caught the jounin off guard, spun around and delivered a sharp kick to the midsection, sending the jounin flying away.

The jounin landed roughly and looked to where the boy was only to see him throw a shuriken at him before going through hand seals, " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** and that one shuriken became a hundred flying at him.

Thinking quickly, the jounin went through his own hand seal, " **Doton: Doryūheki** " and a mud wall came out the ground and blocked all the shuriken but that was apparently what the boy was hoping for as he threw three kunai at the wall, and quickly put his hand in a half ram seal, "Hai!" he shouted and the wall blew up, sending the jounin rolling again.

This time the jounin struggled to get up, the boy took his time as he walked towards him, " **Fūton: Renkūdan** " the boy blew an air bullet that connected with the jounin as soon as he was able to stand again. The jounin went flying, once again, into a tree, and the boy heard what sounded like the man's spine snap, earning a loud yell of pain.

The boy kept walking towards him slowly before he was within 5 feet of him, the boy held his hand out and what looked like a bone sword came out of his hand, shocking the jounin, "Y-you have shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan?" the man asked as he groaned in pain, "And magnet release? Just who are you?" he asked.

"You'll never know." the boy answered as he shoved the bone-like sword through the jounin's heart, killing him.

The boy left the sword in the man's chest as he walked back towards Kushina, who looked scared out of her mind, the boy paid it no mind as he kept walking towards her.

Try as she might, she couldn't move, Kushina felt as if her feet was glued to the spot as this boy kept walking to her, she couldn't even scream out because she couldn't find her voice. She was forced to continue to watch as this boy, who she was close to comparing to the Shinigami get ready to-her thinking process was cut off as the boy cut her bindings off.

"There, now you're free." he said simply before he started walking off again, she idly noted that he was heading in the direction of Konoha.

"Huh?" Kushina asked, causing the boy to turn back

"I said you're free." he repeated and was about to turn back

"What do you mean I'm free? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kushina asked confused, getting a raised brow from the boy.

"Why would I do that?" he asked

"I don't know, you seemed ready to kill anything a few seconds ago." Kushina said

"That's because they were planning on taking to a fate worse than death and trash like that only deserves death." the boy said

"Oh...thanks." Kushina said lamely

"Don't mention it." the boy said, "Now come on, by the direction you were coming, I'd bet you were coming from Konoha." the boy said as he began walking again.

Kushina tried to walk but the tiredness from earlier hit her like a freight train as she crumbled to the ground, "Ow" she says.

The boy turned back and saw Kushina on the ground, "What's wrong?" he asked, though he had an idea.

"I'm too tired to walk anymore." she said

The boy hummed like he knew the answer already, "Well if you can't walk..." he said as he walked towards her and picked her up in the bridal carry, earning a yelp, "...I'll have to carry you." he said.

Kushina, blushing as red as her hair, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

The boy raised his eyebrow, "You can't walk remember, besides this will be a lot quicker." he said simply.

"O-oh" Kushina says, still blushing.

Just then, shuriken came flying from the trees at the boy, before Kushina could tell him, sand flew up and blocked the shuriken from hitting him without the boy even paying it any attention, shocking Kushina.

"Come out, I know you're there." he says as he looks in a specific direction, and out jumps someone Kushina is familliar with, he has sun-kissed spiky blonde hair with jaw-length bangs on each side of his face, and deep ocean blue eyes. He was wearing an open tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants, and sandals. It was Minato Namikaze.

"Let Kushina go now." Minato demanded.

Seeing how the situation would look to an outside observer, Kushina was about to tell Minato that it was a misunderstanding till she noticed sand surround Minato up to his head, she panics and was about to tell the boy not to kill him but he puts her at ease.

"I'm not gonna kill him, I'm just knocking him out, we'd waste time trying to explain the situation to him so I went with the option that would work the fastest." the boy said as the sand uncovered Minato and revealed him to be unconscious, "See" he says to reasure her, which gets her to nod her head reluctantly.

Kushina is thrown for another surprise when she feels the boy being lifted up and sees the sand around his feet lifting him up, "What is this?" she asked amazed

"It's a technique I developed that allows me my sand to float." he says as they start heading to Konohagakure, Kushina notices that Minato is also on his own platform, though he's still wrapped in the sand to keep from attacking when he wakes up.

10 minutes later they make it to the gates where the boy drifts them down softly but keeps the now awake Minato incased in his sand.

"Halt!" an anbu says as a few drop down in front of them, "Who are you and why do you have two Konoha ninjas with you, with one of them bound and the other in your arms.

"I have them with me because this beautiful red head was being kidnapped, the blonde because of a misunderstanding and we were pressed for time so I went with the option that was the less troublesome." the boy said.

"You didn't say who you are?" one of the anbu members said.

"Me? I'm no one important..." he starts to say as he sat the blushing red head down to the ground, "...I'm just the Yondaime Kazekage, Naruto Subaku." Naruto said.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well here you go! Now I promise that the next time I post it will be Maelstom in Bullsworth then the Fire Fisted Tremor and then I'll set some kinda schedule that I probably won't follow because I other priorites. And yes people Naruto has Magnet Release and Dead Bone Pulse.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No this is not an actual chapter unfortunately, this is the schedule that I have decided to do for all my stories and the decision is** _ **Final.**_

 **I have decided to focus on two stories a month so that will give me plenty of time to write, work on college, work, and be there to help my wife relax during her pregnancy.**

 **February: I will focus on** _ **Maelstrom in Bullworth**_ **and** _ **Until Dawn: Maelstrom Edition**_ **.**

 **March: I will focus on** _ **Senju's Heir**_ **and** _ **Uchiha's Heir**_

 **April:** _ **The Forgotten One**_ **and** _ **Fire-Fisted Tremor of Konoha**_

 **May:** _ **Legacy**_ **and** _ **Return of the Uzumaki Clan**_

 **June:** _ **The Second Coming**_ **and** _ **The Kazekage**_

 **And so on and so forth...**

 **Now know that just because I have these schedules, doesn't mean that from time to time, I won't break it by updating a story early, this schedule just means that I will more than likely being updating them the most in that month.**

 **Whenever I finally write Surgeon of Death in Konoha, I'll dedicate a full month to it.**

 **I can promise each of you one thing though and that's I will** _ **never**_ **give a story up, no matter what. I may rewrite to fit my preference but I will never give a story up. That I promise on my pride as a man.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! Well I'm sure many of you are happy that I'm updating this, but I have a confession. I had never intended to make this into a story, I had actually just meant this to be a one-shot and had forgotten to place it on there when I posted it, then I saw how so many people said they couldn't wait for the next chapter and usually got at least one or two pm requests a day to update it, so I thought 'eh what the hell' and just decided to update it and make it a series. Anyway, enough of my babbling, Enjoy!**

 **Response's to a few reviews...**

 **Wu of Wei: You are correct**

 **GouberMan: I had thought I had corrected that, but thanks sir**

 **CreedRazarReaper: Right, but that doesn't mean he'll be unstoppable, it just means he's sort of the trifecta**

 **lazyfox21: Naruto, at the moment, is 16.**

 **DragonPony022: No worries there, I will never make Naruto emo, I don't care if I'm held at gunpoint. I hate it when I read a emo Naruto story. The closest that I will ever make Naruto towards emo is Itachi and he was just stoic and emotionless.**

 **RadioPoisoning: Because his name means Maelstrom and I just think that is an incredible name, hell I'd name my child that if my wife wasn't so stingy on it.**

 **KakeruPB: I will try, unfortunately I can't promise anything.**

 **avidnarutofan: Kushina is 16. Naruto is 16. Naruto was sworn into the position...you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. Sorry.**

 **Discalimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the plot.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Kushina was conflicted.

She was on the hospital bed in Konohagakure, resting, after being brought here by the Konoha Anbu but all she could think about was her savior, who just turned out to be the Kazekage of Sunagakure-Naruto Subaku.

After he had told the Anbu who he was, they had at first, thought him kidding, and she couldn't blame them. I mean, come on, Naruto didn't look any older than her and she was only 16.

So imagine all of their surprise when he tapped a seal on his arm and instantly appeared in the Kazekage robes, along with the hat.

Their were so many things that had went through her head but the main one was that she was rescued from her kidnappers from a Kage. She saw a Kage, basically demolish a group of Jounin as if they were Genin and he had two bloodlines. She was carried back to the Leaf village by a Kage.

That thought made her blush a little bit.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but she would be lying if she said she hadn't been a little bit attracted to Naruto. How could she not be? Naruto is less than two hours had treated her better than most, if not, all of her peers, besides Mikoto.

He, not only cared about her safety, but he also complimented her on her hair color, something she was highly insecure about, especially since that seems to be what most people always make fun of her of. He had called her beautiful and had said it as if was the most common thing in the world, based on how casual he had said it.

Another thing had caught her attention was when he had called her that, she hadn't realized it at the time, but thinking back on it, she felt a bit of killing intent aimed at him by Minato.

She didn't think much of it at the time because, admittedly, she was blushing up a storm but now she couldn't help but wonder what was up with him.

She then shrugged, probably nothing important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato was staring angrily at a training post as he kept going through his taijutsu katas, at the moment, he was picturing a certain Kage instead of the training post.

He was angry at so many things at the moment.

He was angry at Kumogakure for trying to kidnap Kushina.

He was angry at Konoha for not noticing Kushina had been kidnapped till it was almost too late.

He was angry at the Kazekage for not only rescuing her before him but also being able to make her blush and incapicitate him so easily.

But most importantly, he was angry at himself.

If he had of been quicker, maybe he could have rescued Kushina instead of the Kazekage. If he had of noticed the strands of hair earlier, then they may not have gotten that far out of Konoha. If he wasn't so cowardly, maybe he could have told Kushina how he feels about her...

"Raaaggghhh!" Minato yelled out as he put as much chakra as he could into his hand as he punched the training post and watched as it exploded. He fell back onto the ground and looked out into the sky, breathing heavily. He was so into his thoughts, that he didn't even hear when someone started making their way towards him.

"Hey Gaki, get that all out of your system?" the voice said, making Minato look over and see who had spoken. He saw a tall man with waist length white hair that is tied up into a pontail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which go all the way to the bottom of his cheeks and a wart on the left side of his nose. He's wearing pale grey robes with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist, underneath it, he's wearing the standard black mesh shirt with red lining, and puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles as well as black sandals to go with the outfit. This is Jiraiya, he's Minato's mentor.

"Yes...Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said after getting his breathing under control.

"Good, you wanna talk about what's going on?" Jiraiya asked as he crossed his arms.

Minato turned to look away from his sensei, "It's nothing sensei, just a lot on my mind." Minato said.

Jiraiya frowned, he had never seen or heard his student sound so...depressed.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat down besides his student, "Come on gaki, if you talk about it, I'm sure you'll feel better." Jiraiya said. When Minato still looked a little hesitant he added, "I promise not to tell anyone." he promised.

Minato sighed in resignation, "Its about this girl-" he started before Jiraiya cut him off.

"Finally showing interest in the opposite sex, eh?" Jiraiya said with a lecherous smile on his face.

"I've always had an interest in girls sensei, just not your type of girls." Minato said with a deadpan expression, then he looked away and said almost quietly, "Or at least I've always liked one girl." he said so quitely that even Jiraiya had strained to hear him but he did.

"Oh, its one of those situations." Jiraiya said. When Minato didn't say anything, Jiraiya said, "Why don't you tell me about this girl and what the problem is, and I won't interrupt you till your finished, eh?" Jiraiya said with a small smirk on his face.

Minato gained a small smile on his face as began speaking again, "Well first, her name is Kushina Uzumaki..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile in the Kage Tower-**

"Ah, so nice to meet you Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he shook Naruto's hand. Hiruzen was a man of below-average height, he had tanned skin and spiky brown hair with a small goatee with both having a few white hairs. He also has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye going down to his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hokage-dono." Naruto, now dressed in the Kazekage robes, sans the hat, said.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you, though I can't say how glad I am that you decided to arrive." Hiruzen said, referring to Kushina's rescue.

"Yes, well I'm glad as well. Who knows what would of happened, had I not shown up." Naruto said.

"I can't thank you enough-" Hiruzen began before Naruto cut him off with a wave.

"It's no problem Hokage-dono, I would do it all over again, if it meant I was able to save someone from such a horrific experience." Naruto said with a slightly dark look on his face before he covered it up before Hirzuen noticed.

"Yes, well I believe you came for a reason, yes?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I wish to go over something that the previous Kazekage and my predecessor had failed to do before his untimely death." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Discussing a treaty between our countries." Naruto said seriously.

That got Hiruzen's attention as he looked at the young Kazekage in shock.

"What did you say?" Hiruzen asked, thinking he may have misheard him.

"You heard me correctly Hokage-dono, I wish to establish a treaty between our countries." Naruto said.

Hiruzen just looked at Naruto for a few seconds before asking, "Why?"

"Simple, as Kazekage, it is my duty to ensure the safety and prosperity of my village, and I will do anything to do so, regardless if its a favored descion or not." Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked the young Kazekage in amazement, before he remembered something his sources had told him, "But I thought you were only temporary till they find a suitable replacement." Hiruzen said.

"I am, for now at least, but considering I've been Kazekage for the last two months and the elder council has finally begun grooming me to take up the position perminately then I've decided to immediately begin doing what I think is best for my country. Besides the only other people besides me who are eligible to take up the mantle are my two former teammates, one of which happens to be my cousin." Naruto said.

"Well in that case I wish you had notified me beforehand, I don't have a contract drawn up, and we haven't even discussed what the agreements are." Hiruzen said.

"That's okay Hokage-dono, because this is me notifying you beforehand." Naruto said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked as eyed the Kazekage warily, though the boy had told him his reasons for entering Hi no Kuni, and nonethless Konoha without warning, he still didn't fully trust him, but that's just years of experience.

"I mean that in two days time, the orginal and two members of my Honored council will walk into Hi no Kuni territory with the intentions of discussing an actual treaty." 'Naruto' said as he walked towards the window.

Hiruzen looked at 'Naruto' in confusion for a few seconds before what he said actually clicked something in his head.

"You're a clone?" he asked in surprise. He was wondering what kind of clone since their was no way it could be a shadow clone and it didn't have the feel of an earth clone.

'Naruto' grinned, "Yep, but not any clone your thinking of, its actually something I created called **Suna Bunshin**. I'd tell more about it but It seems as if I've run out of chakra." the clone said before, to the shock of the Hokage, the clone began turning into sand starting from the feet up and began flying out the window. "Oh, before I'm gone, tell Uzumaki-chan that I'll eagerly be awaiting to meet her in person, beauty like hers can only been seen once in a lifetime." and with that message the sand completely flew away, leaving an amused Hokage to look onwards.

Hiruzen chuckled slightly, "Naruto Subaku huh? I feel you are going to be the cause of a lot of mayhem in the coming years." Hiruzen said as he got up to deliver the message to the Uzumaki survivor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, outside of Hi no Kuni-**

The real Naruto opened his eyes as he grinned slightly.

"I take it by your smile that your message has been delivered Kazekage-sama?" a voice said near Naruto.

Naruto looked at the owner of the voice, it belonged to a man who looked to be the same age as Hiruzen, also like the Hokage, he's below average height. His eyes look so heavy lidded, it gives the slight impression that he has no eyes, he alo has montrously long eyebrows. For his clothes, he was wearing a turban wrapped around his head and the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. This was a member of the Sunagakure's elder council, Ebizo.

"Yep, message delivered Ebizo-sama." Naruto said as he stood up from the ground.

"Feh, I still believe that we can stand on our own, and not need a treaty with those damn Leaf-nin." a female voice said next.

The woman, was short, had long lavender colored hair tied up in a bun with two bangs coming to just under her jaw, framing her face. She looked to be the same age as Ebizo and was wearing the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. This was Chiyo, a member of the Sunagakure's elder council and leader of Sunagakure's Puppett Brigade.

"Lady Chiyo, whether you or Ebizo-sama agree or not. This is what Sunagakure needs in order to move forward." Naruto said calmly.

"Feh, what we need is not to begin relying on others. If we do so now, then it will only get worse as time runs on." she said. She then shook her head and said, "This isn't what your father would have-" she began to say but was cut off as sand had surrounded her up to her neck and she felt an intense concentration of Killing Intent. She looked over and saw Naruto's eyes glaring at her with such an intensity, that she was seeing numerous ways for her to die.

"Don't you dare call that bastard my father." Naruto growled out as he was a few seconds from crushing the sand and being down one elder council member. But luckily, for Chiyo anyway, her brother rushed in to save her.

"Forgive my sister Kazekage-sama, she's just upset that we're allying ourselves with the one place that is responsible for the death of her son and daughter-in-law and houses her only rival Tsunade Senju." Ebizo said as he deeply bowed to Naruto in hopes that he wouldn't kill his sister.

It was a tense few minutes as Naruto tried to calm down, but slowly, ever so slowly, the sand surrounding Chiyo began to crumble away from her, before it all fell back to the ground. Naruto looked Chiyo in the eyes, "Lady Chiyo, while I understand your hesitance and desire to not do this treaty, let me make myself clear. If anything goes wrong with this treaty, and I find out you are the cause of it or even supect that you are," Naruto trailed off as he glared once more at Chiyo but this time, the air around him became dense, so dense that Chiyo found herself and her brother kneeling to the Kazekage while trying to breathe, "Their won't be enough left of you to bury." he said as he kept on the pressure.

Chiyo was unnable to respond, since she was too busy trying to breathe. Her brother was in the same boat.

Naruto kept his glare aimed at Chiyo for a few seconds before his entire mood did a 180, and he smiled with the pressure just disappearing. "Now, we got an appointment, right? Don't wanna be late, let's go." Naruto said with a smile as he started walking the direction that Konoha was in.

Meanwhile the two council members were still kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily as they tried to get over the experience their Kage had just put them through.

"Brother..." Chiyo said.

"What?" Ebizo asked.

"Why did we elect him as our Kage again?" Ebizo asked.

"Because despite his actions, no one loves Sunagakure more than him. That and even if we fought with all our strength and pulled every trick in the book, we'd still be hard pressed to defeat him. Wheather we like it or not, he's the strongest in the village, the only one who could match him was his father." Ebizo said as he and his sister were finally able to stand and began following their Kage, though both decided to at least keep a bit of distance till they were sure he was calmer.

"Yes, his father...I still believe he had a hand in his disapperance." Chiyo said quietly.

"Sister! That's boarding on treason!" Ebizo hissed to his sister but she gave him a sharp look.

"Am I wrong to assume it? While its unquestioned that no one loves Sunagkure more than him, no one also hated their father as much as him, and openly at that." Chiyo pointed out as they eyed their Kage to make sure he didn't hear their conversation.

Ebizo didn't say anything at first but finally responded, "...Even if he did, it wouldn't matter now. He's the Kage now and what he says goes, even if we hate it." Ebizo said.

"Tch..." Chiyo said but inwardly was thinking, _You go ahead and give up all you want brother, I will not allow Sunagakure to be run by that monster!_ Chiyo thought defiantly.

Because the siblings were so into their discussion, they didn't see the floating eyeball above their heads, nor did they see the sick, sadistic smile on their Kage's face as he kept walking forward.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go!**

 **Their are probably a few questions in order, like...well I'm sure you'll post them in the reviews so I won't bother guessing. Though I'm sure a lot of you are wondering about Naruto's personality, well all I can say is that Naruto is not bipolar, though he will seem so at times. He might be crazy but come on, tell me a Naruto that was sane and fun to read. Also, his relationship and past with his father...hmm well you'll just have to find out in the future, I guess.**

 **Well...I guess that's it, sooooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes Yes, I know, another Author's Note, but unfortunately this one carries bad news, really bad news.**

 **I've come to tell you all that All my stories will be going on a Hiatus until further notice.**

 **My daughter, is in the Hospital because there is something wrong with her heart. I usually wouldn't tell you guys this as I'm not much of a spiritual believer myself but if some of you believe in a Higher Being of some type, please, please pray for us.**

 **The problems began appearing about a month ago, which is the reason behind the lack of updating and will continue to be so until I am 100% sure that my daughter is all right.**

 **I decided to put my stories on Hiatus because I've got my phone hooked up to this site which lets me know when I've gotten a PM, which usually asks when I'll update or if I've given up a story(Which I understand and don't blame you guys for asking, you had no way of knowing). I decided to give answers to all of you by letting you all know these difficult times my family are in.**

 **Again, please pray for my daughter and have a wonderful day.**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
